Most of existing IOS-based terminal devices (such as an iPhone, ipad and the like) may access the Internet wirelessly and browse content thereon. When browsing a webpage, an existing IOS-based terminal device downloads a corresponding webpage resource file by a system control of the IOS-based terminal device, and stores the downloaded webpage resource file dispersively into a folder. In an offline state, the stored webpage resource file is loaded by UIWebView so as to be displayed. However, due to uncontrollability of loading a webpage resource file by UIWebView, when each of dispersive webpage resource files is loaded by UIWebView, an incomplete loading or non-loading of some webpage resource files may occur, resulting in an incompletely-displayed page and affecting user experiences. Moreover, a dispersive storing of a webpage resource file may waste storage space of a system and affect the efficiency of loading the webpage resource file.